


Teaser

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Keith, D/s, Exhibitionism, Fondling, M/M, Omega!Kolivan, Teasing, butt plug, no panties, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Keith loves to tease his lover at the most inopportune times.





	Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that Keith loves to play on the idea of being caught, especially when it comes to Kolivan.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Has not been beta read!

It was a good day for sunbathing,

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, there were people bustling about and earth's sun was so very warm. Perfect for galra and half galra to lay about in parks, on beaches and where ever they could find a comfortable spot.

Kolivan perked his ears as he listens to the tree rustling above him while he lies on his stomach.

Beside him, reading a book with his long hair resting in a braid over his shoulder was Keith. He seemed rather engrossed to the few people passing by them. But from the corner of his eyes he was looking at where the skirt of Kolivan's uniform ended and was barely covering his strong, bare thighs.

Anyone who knew Kolivan would be surprised to see he wasn't wearing pants today.

He hums as he lied on his stomach and lets the sunlight cast it's warmth on his head and shoulders. If Keith listened closely enough he would hear a soft timbering purr. All in all a picturesque scene to those who passed the couple.

A few even gushed over the two, finding them utterly adorable.

Slowly, Keith slides a hand down Kolivan's back and along the curve of his ass. This causes the galran's ears to perk up and his eyes to crack open. He turns his head slightly to look back at Keith.

"Hmm..." Keith hides his smirk behind his book as he gently slips his hand under the skirt.

Kolivan freezes a moment "...Keith.."

"Shhhhh. No one's looking," The new leader of Marmora purred softly at the retired one, "I just want to check it."

"Mmm.." A blush touches the older galra's face when he feels the skirt being pulled up. A shiver runs through him when the air hits his bare ass and between his cheeks was the end of a butt plug. Below it his slit glistens softly as it was put on display. If anyone were to catch them...

Gently Keith tugged on the plug and lightly twists it inside of him.

Kolivan's breathing hitches as he bites down into his hand to stop himself from moaning. A fresh drop of slick drips out from his folds as he feels the plug lightly rub at his spot. He squeezed his thighs together with shudder.

How long has it been now since Keith had slid that toy inside him? Two hours? Three?

A chill ran down his spine as be feels Keith's fingers slip lower to rub as the drenched folds, enticing the galra to open his legs slightly.

"A-Ah.."

A sharp claw lightly traces along the rim of the soaked crevice, circling over it as it gives a small twitch. Keith's eyes do a quick look around before he smirks and closes the book. He then leaned on Kolivan's back, lying on it as he licks his lips.

He starts to fondle the toned ass cheeks with his other hand and digs his fingers into the skin. He feels his big omega tremble softly under him as he taps at the plug lightly before resuming his fondling.

"Oh man Kolivan...you make me so hard when you behave..." Keith chuckles while lightly rubbing a thumb over Kolivan's clit. He can see his lover's cock just barely. It was smushed under his hips and hidden from view.

"How long have you been this wet?" Keith starts kneading the buttock, "While we were walking? When we lied down? When I tolf you to go out without any bottoms or underwear on?"

Kolivan moaned quietly, "It...it was when you put the plug in..."

There's a moment of quiet before Keith hears footsteps. Carefully he pulls the skirt back down and when a woman passes it looks like Keith is just resting against the large galra's back. Once she disappears, Keith then slowly lies down next to Kolivan while slipping a leg over his and nuzzling him.

"You're so good for me," he smiles and plays with Kolivan's hair, "When we get home, I'm going to fuck you're slit and fill it with my cum and my knot...would you like that?"

The galran bites his lip, "Y-Yes...yes please.."

"Good," he kissed his forehead, "Such a good boy...Just hang in there a little longer and don't draw any attention..."

Kolivan nodded slowly before he nuzzles him back. The only thing keeping him from begging his Alpha not to fuck him here and now was having all that attention on him when people heard them. Stars what would people think..?

He just needs to be patient and get through the teasing.


End file.
